


Fire in disguise

by tanynova



Series: Writer's Shed [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanynova/pseuds/tanynova
Summary: There's a thought within Mick's mind while he doesn't want to let go off his father's helmet.
Series: Writer's Shed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022457
Kudos: 23





	Fire in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know what that should be. The last GP was too emotional for me with Mick handling out the helmet and this came out.
> 
> DISCLAMER: I respect everyone here, it's fiction.
> 
> Comments are welcomed!
> 
> twitter: @_tanynova_

Mick can’t concentrate. Can’t see the whole race clearly, analyse the disposition of forces between the teams. Usually skilful with the negativity of his own mind, Mick Schumacher was holding carefully but tightly the scarlet helmet, white elegant starts gracing over its top. He was just _suggested,_ since the race is coming to an end and the outcome was becoming painfully obvious, to handle out his dad’s helmet to the one who is set to conquer everything set before by him. Obviously, he understands. The publicity, the symbolism, everything lining up for this gesture. This… Succession. Mick waved his head almost annoyingly.

_“Records are there to be broken.”_

Something deep inside him tightens and shrinks to his dad’s voice resonating these words in his head. 

_“Cmon, Mick, you’re not that vulnerable any more.”_ Yes, it feels wrong but it’s Formula 1. Even if it’s something in which you seek a connection to your dad - it will be overthrown. He sniffed quietly, hoping it’s just cold weather. He’s 21, he’s set to win FIA Formula 2 Championship. He shouldn’t be this emotion, should he?

Yet he is. Corinna is right there with him, visibly uncertain about the decision. Their gazes are locked on Mick’s hands.

“It’s so cruel to send you up there. They’re just using you.” there was a tone of an annoyed mother who’s disagreeing with what her son was about to do.

“Mom,” Mick pulled up an unsteady smile. “It’s okay.” He lied.

Lied to both of them. After all, it’d be somewhat inappropriate to handle the helmet and not actually let go of it. He gets up in a moment, hugging the carriage and leaning comfortingly to his mom once again before heading to the room’s exit.

There’s nothing mischievous in Lewis’ eyes, something resembling wonder even. Mick bets he has this photogenic smile behind his mask, the one cameras around love so much. As for him though, he's trying not to crush and crumble his poor teeth, forcing himself to look more peaceful and happier than he is. Yet it still escapes young German the reason for doing it. He doesn't feel any trembling, pure unwillingness overpowering anything else.

It's honestly ridiculous, he thinks cutting the distance between them, cameras catching each step.

Maybe, this is what love of a son to his parent is.

Maybe, it's the part of that ablaze and brisk fire nascent within.

_"Records are meant to be broken, Lewis. It's for you."_

There's something morbidly freezing washing over light blue eyes which he hides into this phrase. Lewis answers with a smile and a simple nod. Record achieving hand lifts up the helmet like a crown of a beheaded king with applause synching with it in a bitter picture for Mick. 

Well, he should care, shouldn't he? The young blond truly hopes for it. Putting everything glum circling in his mind, his dad is perfectly right. The laws of sports and records are set in stone, infallible and perfectly neutral to preferences.

Yet. A single thought is lurking on the outskirts.

_"Records are meant to be broken. And I will break yours."_


End file.
